Techno The Tiger
by eric.fernandoabreurossi
Summary: This fanfic talks about my character, The Techno Tiger, who was brutally used as a guinea pig in his adolescence in one of Eggman's machines. This story tells how he lives thereafter
1. Chapter 1

Advancement through the forest, running to nowhere, just to feel free. And alive. Am I really? The landscape is bleak, the poisonous air. Metal monsters come from everywhere, take the place of my beloved forest. Metal destroying nature. Suddenly persecute me. Surround me. I capture. Trap. Cut. Burn. Tear. Pluck. Cackle. Torture. Underestimate. Destroy. Murder. Take. Devitalizes. Finalize. Abandon. What am I? None. Piece of metal stillbirth, enslaved, forever in chains. Ridiculous. Trash. Never live, never free. With my mouth buried in metal, I realize that I cannot scream. For distress, anger, fear, nothing. Everything bottled inside, the chain of life called the body. Gotta break the chains, set me free, be free, shout to be alive. Wake to be free. Then I remember that I'll never escape this nightmare because six years ago, this is what I know as life.

Pain.


	2. Lucidity

I'm on the beach. Appeared several ships. Multiple robots descend it. I will not be robotized again. I am a predator hunter. Metal parts make me a better hunter, but at what cost? My naturally. Life. Robot destroying robots. My anger is steadily increasing. Scams increasingly violent. Increasing brutality. The number of robots increases more and more. I have to destroy. My limits reach the limit. Increasing anger and hatred. A monstrous roar echoes through the forest. My strokes are no longer natural. Blood spewing, flesh being torn and broken bones. Or oil and metal? Who is alive? The animal is right. I am. Blood stains my body. Mixing the metal. The organic and lifeless. Robots comes infinitely. They want to finish what they started. Me and the forest. I can not leave. Survive it. I remember that I'm already dead. I have nothing to lose, but never had. I'll have to go through hell in which I'm immersed. An ordeal. Agreement. Where am I? I won? Stuck in my claws, an electronic brain of one of the robots. Eggman, now you are mine ...


	3. Civilization

Chapter 3: Civilization ...

Where am I? Almost always forget when I'm out of the woods ... Of the information contained in that brain brought me here ... Looks like a detective office ... "Office Chaotix Detective" that I destroy it? I feel there is someone inside. Login. There is nothing. Turn heat vision. None. Look up. One thing jumped on me. Caio. Kick the thing. I hear the noise of falling. The thing appears. It is a chameleon purple, but like me. He stands up and says: - Who are you and what are you doing here? You and half robot and half tiger ... What are you? What am I? Should I respond? I say: - I came to orientation ... Dr. Eggman desire to hunt ... He says: - I see ... Is outdated, my friend. Eggman disappeared for years ... And it seems his death, as the Death Egg II fell somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest. How this place has been destroyed? -Since you know who is Dr. Eggman, must know who is Metal Sonic. Actually, no. You know who is Sonic? No, right? -I have no idea. -In that hole you were? -Who are you? -For you, Detective Espio. But you still did not give his name. In this question, I realize. Who am I? I force the memory. None. Have the opportunity to create my own name. Due to my condition, I answer: - The Techno Tiger. So who is Sonic? First-answer: - In that same hole you were? -On a secluded island. -If it was ... Sonic was the one who fought the forces of Eggman before he disappeared, and is the leader of the group which I belong now, since my former colleagues, as you can see ... Already Metal Sonic was a representation of robotic Sonic created by Eggman to beat him. But now Metal Sonic became Metal Overlord, took control of the world and hunting. But we'll get back. Join us? -No. I seem to struggle for freedom and justice. But I fight for revenge. One day I will think about this proposal. Leave. Two fighters look for the last time. This place told me much more than I thought ...


End file.
